Borderlands
The Borderlands are seen as the place in the astral world where everyone arrives after dying to recuperate and before they are relocated to their final destination. This can be either a higher or lower plane than borderland. Suddenly, in the corner of the room, a light appears and the room grows dim. The gentleman beckons to him and says,’ Please follow me into the light, into the next stage of your existence.’ Mr. Johnson feels drawn towards the light, as there is a warmth to it together with a love he has never felt before. It is a little like being under anaesthetic because he forgets abut his wife; he forgets about his daughters and forgets about his office job, and his car, and his house and everything else that seemed so important to him this morning. He follows the man through into the light and the light surrounds him. He cannot see anything for a few minutes – only the light. Then, as it subsides, he finds himself in a village that is just like a village on Earth with walls, trees, houses and roads (although there aren’t any cars) and people going about their business. Mr. Johnson says to the man, who is still standing next to him, ‘I thought you said I was dead,’ and the man tells him that he is! ‘Well, this is a strange Heaven’ says Mr. Johnson and the man replies, ‘This is an initiation point; this is somewhere that will seem familiar to you. Come, there is somewhere here where you can live for a little while.’ Mr. Johnson then follows him to a rather pleasant house. He goes in through the door and there, sitting in the living room on a settee, is his mother. He doesn’t realize that it is his mother at first, instead wondering who the young lady is sitting on the settee with dark hair. His mother then explains that she needs to adjust the way that she is appearing to him. She closes her eyes and thinks for a moment and suddenly she is just as Mr. Johnson remembers her that frail old lady who was in a hospital bed for a few months before she passed over. He is shocked because this is not some apparition of his mother but his mother in the flesh, just as she was. She gets up and they embrace and there is a tearful reunion. Then he sits down and she says, ‘You had better have a cup of tea and a biscuit because you don’t look too well,’ and Mr. Johnson agrees that he would like something to eat. Suddenly there appears on his knee a tray with a cup of tea on it and a plate with some biscuits but he doesn’t question how they got there and the tea tastes better than any tea he has ever tasted before and the biscuits are just divine. He asks what his mother is doing here and she says, ‘I have come to make you feel comfortable during this transition period. You see, I was a little bit psychic when I was on Earth, if you remember, and sometimes said strange things and people were a little wary of me as a result, but it prepared me for this place so that, when I came across, I didn’t see this village at all but saw the next stage, which you will also see in a little while. I knew that you would have a more difficult time because you never believed in an afterlife and only believed there was the Earth and that when you were dead you were dead. So they have constructed or, rather, your mind in conjunction with the people who care for you here – have constructed this image around you of this village. It is the type of place you would have liked to have retired to. You often talked about it and here is it. It is real for as long as you wish it to be real and until you feel comfortable with your transition. I will come back and talk to you again but now I would like you to rest for a while.’ Suddenly she disappears and he longs for her to come back but the man, who is still with him, says, ‘She will come back so don’t fret over her going. You cannot lose anyone on this side and you will see her again. You do need a rest so wouldn’t you like to go through to the bedroom?’ and he shows him through to a very pleasant little bedroom with a single bed in it. Mr. Johnson does feel very tired. He lies down on the bed and the instant his head touches the pillow he falls asleep. When he awakens the man is still there and, standing next to him, is another man in a brightly coloured robe not dressed in an Earth-contemporary fashion at all. There is also another being present who appears to be surrounded by a gold and silver light, but Mr. Johnson has difficulty seeing him. It is as though he is only ‘half there’. Mr. Johnson sits up and remembers that the man had said he had died and so asks what he is supposed to do now. The being in the coloured robe says, ‘Come with me, please, Mr. Johnson’. He takes him out of his house and down the road to what looks like the village boundary and, through this cloudy, misty boundary, Mr. Johnson can see quite a different scene. There are still houses and trees and hills and woodlands, but everything seems more vibrant and the people he can see on that side of the barrier are wearing coloured robes. They are talking and relaxing. Some are sitting on benches, some are reading, but they all seem more detached from the village he appears to be in. This other dimension seems less ‘worldly’; it is far more ethereal and he can see that the sky has coloured streams of lights in it, and also various patches of colour, a little like the Aurora Borealis on Earth but far more subtle and colourful. As he looks at some of the buildings they appear to change. Sometimes they appear to be traditional; sometimes they appear to be made out of light, as though he is looking at the inner as well as the outer structure of them. The being in the coloured robe turns to him and says, ‘Mr. Johnson, this is the next stage in your journey, but you cannot actually get there yet because you have a lot of pollution around you from the Earth Plane. You bought into it so heavily that we have to first convince you that you are still alive and, second, acclimatise you to this land I am showing you, which is the next stage on your journey and somewhere you will live for some time. What we would like you to do now is to go back to your house and the man who came for you (that is his job, by the way, to come and take people over to the Spirit Worlds) will answer any questions you may have over the next few days (at least they will seem to you like days). Then, when you have realised where you are, that you are a spirit and that you cannot die, you can then go through this barrier and we can introduce you to life on the other side of it. Category:Dreamlands